Valentine's Enigma
by AmethystNott
Summary: Quando uma fã de Sherlock Holmes e um fã de Hercule Poirot se juntam para resolver uma série de enigmas no Valentine's Day, a única coisa que pode sair disso é algo no mínimo supreendente.


Nada melhor que uma boa xícara de chá e um ótimo livro de Agatha Christie com mais uma aventura do detetive belga, Hercule Poirot para passar o final de semana de Valentine's. Pelo menos era o que James Potter pensava.

Seria um ótimo fim de semana, com vários exercícios para as suas células cinzentas. Afinal, para ele era as células cinzentas que importavam. A sorte, James deixava-a para os outros. Um detetive como ele não precisava de sorte.

Logo, naquele início de tarde do dia treze de fevereiro de dois mil e dezesseis, nada impediria sua releitura de Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente.

 _A não ser..._

— Droga — exclamou ao ouvir o toque do celular. Uma mensagem.

 _Um caso._

Levantando da sua poltrona preferida, James se dirigiu a bancada da cozinha, onde havia deixado o seu celular carregando. Imaginava que era Sirius, provavelmente para lhe encher o saco por não querer aproveitar o dia dos namorados como uma pessoa normal. Entretanto, o visor mostrava uma mensagem de um número desconhecido. _Um número restrito._ O que foi infinitamente suficiente para melhorar o seu humor.

 _O que acha de um jogo, detetive Potter?_

 _Tenho certeza de que você provavelmente sofre do mesmo mal que eu no momento. O tédio. E eu tive uma grande ideia de como podemos passar essa comemoração errônea da sociedade atual para nos entreter. Um jogo. Um jogo de enigmas._

 _Você terá vinte e quatro horas para decifrar/seguir cinco mensagens._

 _Cada mensagem o levará a um lugar diferente._

 _Em cada lugar você terá que coletar o que eu pedir._

 _Cada coisa será de importância vital para a o final do nosso jogo._

 _E não participar não é de escolha sua..._

 _Aqui vai meu primeiro enigma. Algo fácil. Apenas para começarmos._

 _Nosso primeiro lugar_

 _É o favorito para os que gostam de orar_

 _Ele é real de nome e de monumento_

 _Com um lago tortuoso como um tormento_

 _Sua primeira coisa irá encontrar_

 _Antes que acabe seu tempo._

 _Boa sorte, detetive Potter._

 _P.S.: Use o anexo como um empurrãozinho ;)_

James, então, abriu o anexo da mensagem e gelou. Era um dedo. Completamente ensanguentado. Não conseguiu identificar a pessoa a quem pertencia aquilo. O que o levou a crer que se tratava de um desconhecido.

Não era apenas um jogo. Era um jogo com um psicopata. O que era altamente perigoso. E completamente excitante. Voltou então para o texto da mensagem com o primeiro enigma.

 _"É o favorito para os que gostam de orar"_. Procurava então por uma igreja. Quantas igrejas existem em Londres? _"Ele é real de nome e de monumento"._ Mas não são todas as igrejas que possuem relação com a realeza... O detetive conseguia pensar em duas. A abadia de Westminster e a Catedral de St. Paul. _"Com um lago tortuoso como um tormento"._ O problema era que nenhuma das duas possuía um lago. Será que era uma alusão a pia do batismo? Mas aquilo não era tortuoso como um tormento...

James então se pôs a pensar no enigma de baixo para cima. Onde ele acharia um lago em Londres? A resposta era muito óbvia. Em um parque! Real de nome e de monumento... Havia oito parques que eram ditos os parques reais de Londres. Cada um possuía alguma coisa que para que fosse real e cada coisa poderia ser considerada um monumento. Favorito para os que gostam de orar... Nenhum deles tinha um local específico para a oração, muito menos um altar... Ele fechou os olhos, entendendo finalmente. Era uma palavra de duplo sentido.

Hyde Park era conhecido pela esquina do Orador. Era um dos parques reais e possuía um monumento em homenagem à falecida Princesa Diana. E possuía o lago Sinuoso, cujo sinônimo é tortuoso.

Hyde Park era o primeiro lugar.

Pegando seu casaco, James logo se pôs a caminho do parque. Não podia perder tempo. Ao que tudo indicava, a vida de alguém estava em perigo.

Seu desafio agora era achar o tal objeto, que ele não fazia ideia do que era, em toda a enorme extensão do Hyde Park. Pensando logicamente, foi aos pontos que foram citados no enigma. Começou pela esquina do Orador, no entanto não achou nada de suspeito no local. Porém, quando estava circulando a fonte dedicada à Princesa Diana, James Potter esbarrou em alguém.

— Outch! Olha por onde anda — uma voz definitivamente irritada exclamou. E James conhecia aquela voz.

— Você? — os dois exclamaram em uníssono ao perceber finalmente a pessoa a sua frente.

Como ele não pensara nisso antes? Toda aquela história só podia ser uma pegadinha de alguém que se achava mais inteligente que ele. E Lily Evans se encaixava muito bem nessa definição. Também detetive, a ruiva dos incríveis olhos verdes tinha uma rixa pessoal com James. E a recíproca era verdadeira. Os dois se odiavam. Ou pensavam que sim.

— Mas eu devia saber mesmo que isso era uma pegadinha sua — Evans repreendeu.

— Minha? Está na cara que foi você que aprontou isso!

— Porque, é claro, seria a minha cara perder o meu tempo com um idiota arrogante feito você. — retrucou a mulher irônica.

Lily estava furiosa. Ela planejara muito bem seu final de semana e resumia-se a reler O Cão dos Baskervilles e provavelmente assistir novamente a terceira temporada de Sherlock com seu melhor amigo, Remus. Mas, então, recebeu a mensagem de um idiota psicopata que queria jogar e achou que não poderia deixar de investigar aquilo. A ruiva esperava a muito tempo que lhe aparecesse alguém desse tipo, assim como James Moriarty apareceu para Sherlock Holmes. Obviamente ela era uma grande fã do trabalho de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Foi com muito entusiasmo que Evans decifrou o enigma que a levou até o Hyde Park. Mas a última coisa que pensara em encontrar era James Potter. Logo o Potter. Aquele que a irritava completamente com seus cabelos revoltos e sua armação quadrada. Parecia que o inferno de Lily como detetive também se chamava James.

— Olha aqui... — Potter começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo toque de celular. Dos dois telefones.

Lily pegou o aparelho do bolso de trás de sua calça e verificou a mensagem que acabara de chegar.

 _Vejo que os dois acharam um ao outro! Ora muito bem. Primeira tarefa realizada com sucesso. Apresento-lhe o seu parceiro nesse jogo. Os dois vão ter que trabalhar juntos se querem vencer esse jogo. Isso não está aberto à discussão._

 _Agora vamos ao segundo enigma_

 _GNGQNTYJHF GWNYFSNHF._

 _FWWTLFSYJ NWWJXNXYNAJQ._

 _J ATHJX JXYFT UWTNGNITX IJ ZYNQNEFW VZFQVZJW FOZIF UFWF JSHTSYWFW JXXJ QNAWT._

 _Boa sorte, detetives._

A mensagem possuía um anexo. _De novo._ Daquela vez era a foto de uma orelha. Assim como o dedo, estava coberta de sangue. Lily fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Afinal, aquilo não era uma pegadinha de James Potter.

— Uma trégua? — o moreno questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela o encarou e respondeu.

— Uma trégua.

Os dois voltaram novamente à mensagem do celular para tentar decifrar o enigma. Contando as letras. Lily rapidamente sacou um bloco de notas e uma caneta de sua bolsa.

— Certo. A letra que mais aparece aqui é F, num total de 13 vezes. Depois temo com 12 vezes cada uma. — narrou enquanto escrevia na pequena folha.

— Uma dessas letras é A. — James completou.

— Exatamente.

— J aparece sozinho, logo temos a opção de que ele é A, E ou O. — Lily copiou as opções logo embaixo.

— Espera... — Lily notou um padrão — Se usarmos F com como E temos exatamente um espaço de cinco entre as letras.

— Uma variação da Cifra de César.

Os dois logo procuraram um lugar para sentar a fim de conseguir resolver o enigma. A ruiva pegou outra folha do bloco e nela começou a escrever o alfabeto, deixando um espaço embaixo de cada letra. Ao chegar à letra Z, voltou para A e embaixo dela, colocou a letra F, continuando o alfabeto dali até chegar a E embaixo de Z.

Com a suposta solução em mãos, James começou a traduzir a mensagem.

 _BIBLIOTECA BRITÂNICA._

 _ARROGANTE IRRESISTÍVEL._

 _E VOCÊS ESTÃO PROIBIDOS DE UTILIZAR QUALQUER AJUDA PARA ENCONTRAR ESSE LIVRO._

— Bingo. — o moreno sorriu.

— Estamos ferrados. — a mulher passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Porque a Biblioteca Britânica tem mais de 150 milhões de livros nela. Vai ser como procurar agulha em um palheiro. Nós nem sabemos o nome do autor do livro e com certeza pesquisar na internet se enquadra em algum tipo de ajuda.

— _Você_ não sabe o nome do autor do livro. — apontou.

— Você já leu um livro chamado _Arrogante Irresistível_? — Lily o olhou, incrédula.

— Mas é claro que não. Sirius me falou desse livro. Ele que lê esse tipo de coisa. Prefiro Agatha Christie.

— Humpf. — ela rolou os olhos — Prefiro Conan Doyle.

— Você claramente tem problemas. Agatha Christie é muito melhor.

— Com toda a certeza, não.

— Como não? Você é mulher! — James disse como se fosse muito óbvio.

— Como você é obtuso! Só porque Agatha era uma escritora feminina, não quer dizer que eu deveria gostar mais dela por ser mulher!

— Isso é ridículo. Agatha é muito melhor. — ele achava aquilo um absurdo.

— Isso não vem ao caso. — Lily o interrompeu, mandona — Qual o nome do autor de _Arrogante Irresistível_?

— Uma tal de Minerva... McGonagall acho.

— Sua certeza me traz muita segurança, Potter.

— Melhor do que sua ignorância, Evans.

— Por Conan Doyle, isso vai ser um inferno.

A Biblioteca Britânica além de ser a maior biblioteca da Inglaterra, era uma das maiores do mundo. Todos os materiais que ela contém estão dispostos em 625 km de prateleiras sendo que estas aumentam 12 km por ano. Definitivamente um paraíso para qualquer amante de livros. Como James e Lily.

— Eu me sinto no céu aqui, você não? — o moreno perguntou.

— Com toda a certeza.

A procura pelo livro rendeu o resto da tarde. Por mais que tivessem usado da lógica e reduzido a busca o máximo possível, restou pelo menos um corredor inteiro de livros de romance para que procurassem.

— É por essas e outras que eu odeio romances. — Lily resmungou depois de um tempo, olhando na parte de cima de uma prateleira.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Odeia romance e qualquer tipo de sentimentos?

— As qualidades emocionais são antagonistas à razão clara. — afirmou.

— Devo concordar com essa. Eu não consigo entender o que as pessoas veem umas nas outras para quererem estar perto. Ou qualquer tipo de contato, além disso. — James balançou a cabeça querendo espantar seus pensamentos que lhe eram nada agradáveis.

— Parece tão...

— Assustador?

— E entediante. — ela concordou — Quero dizer, você ver a mesma pessoa todo o santo dia. Não é possível que se tenha assunto para tantos dias.

— Deve ser por isso que a taxa de divórcios é tão alta. Falta de assunto.

Evans iria se aprofundar um pouco mais naquela discussão, entretanto seu olhar recaiu exatamente no que procuravam.

— ACHEI! — gritou.

— SHIU — James e mais outras duas pessoas que também estavam no ambiente a repreenderam.

— Desculpe. — sussurrou.

— É esse mesmo? — Potter perguntou num entusiasmo contido.

— É sim, graças a Holmes.

Como se alguém estivesse somente esperando que encontrassem o livro, os celulares de ambos tocaram, fazendo com que novamente as pessoas reclamassem do barulho.

— Desculpe — disseram James e Lily abrindo a mensagem recém recebida.

 _Ora, muito bem! Já estava pensando que iriam demorar o resto da noite. Iria estragar meus planos completamente..._

 _Agora vamos então para o terceiro enigma, porque o tempo não para. TIC TAC._

 _Vocês precisam encontrar o lugar onde a foto foi tirada. Dessa vez, só poderão pedir ajuda a uma pessoa. Escolham-na bem._

 _Boa sorte, detetives._

Os dois olharam para os lados no corredor agora vazio. Seja lá quem estivesse mandando as mensagens, estivera ou ainda estava naquele corredor. James foi de um lado a outro, porém não havia mais ninguém.

O anexo daquela vez continha a foto de uma torneira. Ornamentado, logo em sua base, um R robusto e em tinta dourada chamava atenção.

— Eu conheço esse R... — a ruiva falou pensativa.

— Sério?

— Sim! — exclamou animada — É de um hotel que fica em Holborn! Remus ganhou uma promoção e me levou junto para passar um final de semana lá. É caríssimo.

— Bem, só nos resta esperar que eles nos deixem ver uma torneira.

O Rosewood Hotel era um hotel cinco estrelas que ficava no centro de Londres. Sua fachada parecia um palácio. Uma construção grande e branca, de estilo vitoriano, fazia amantes de arquitetura suspirarem. Mas não era o caso de James e Lily.

— Parece que só de olhar, eles já tiram cada centavo que você tem no bolso. — James comentou ao encarar a frente do hotel.

— Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer.

Os dois entraram no sofisticado hall do hotel e ficaram por um momento parados. Apenas observando o local e as pessoas.

— Então... Quem você acha que é a pessoa certa para falarmos? — Lily perguntou.

— Essa é uma ótima pergunta. Pode ser qualquer pessoa... Eu apostaria em uma camareira ou talvez alguém responsável pela manutenção.

Contudo, eles foram interrompidos por uma voz pomposa:

— Posso ajudá-los? — pela maneira como estava vestido, os dois detetives deduziram que se tratava do recepcionista do hotel.

Potter e Evans se entreolharam em dúvida. Falariam ou não? E se fosse a pessoa errada? _Bem,_ pensou James, _só havia uma maneira de descobrir._

— Na verdade... Estamos procurando por uma torneira... — respondeu se dando conta do quão maluco estava parecendo.

— James Potter e Lily Evans? — o recepcionista questionou.

— Como você...? — Lily começou, porém foi interrompida.

— Fui informado que chegariam hoje e fiquei responsável por ajudá-los durante a estadia de vocês aqui.

— Estadia? — _aquilo estava cada vez mais confuso,_ pensou a ruiva.

— Foi feita uma reserva no nome de vocês — explicou o homem.

— Quem fez essa reserva? — James perguntou, desesperado por novas pistas sobre quem era esse psicopata.

— Fui instruído a não dar detalhes sobre isso. Agora, por favor, queiram me acompanhar.

Eles seguiram então por dentro do sofisticado hall do Rosewood até uma parede que dava acesso aos quatro elevadores do hotel. O recepcionista apertou o botão para o último andar.

O quarto que fora reservado para os detetives era um dos mais caros do lugar. Os lençóis da mais delicada seda e tapetes do mais macio veludo. Lily ficara num quarto parecido junto de Remus quando os dois ganharam a promoção. E a detetive não via a hora de deitar novamente naquela cama.

— A suíte tem tudo o que vocês precisam. — o recepcionista começou ainda na porta — Amanhã de manhã eu volto para abrir a porta.

James e Lily olharam confusos para o homem que não hesitou em fechar a porta e trancá-la.

— Mas o quê? — Potter estava incrédulo. O que tudo aquilo significava?]

Evans foi até a porta e tentou abri-la. Ela nem se mexeu.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — perguntou ela ligeiramente assustada.

Como uma resposta ao seu questionamento o celular dos dois tocou. Entreolhando-se, pegaram o aparelho e verificaram a mensagem recém-chegada.

 _"Até os melhores precisam de um pouco de descanso. Aproveitem a noite e a usem para arranjar o objeto da vez. Uma camisinha usada. Caso nenhum dos dois tenha se prevenido, existe um estoque em uma das gavetas no banheiro. Tenham uma ótima noite."._

— Ele está brincando, certo? — a ruiva estava em choque com o que havia acabado de ler.

— Acho que não. — respondeu o outro — Uma camisinha usada?

— O que será que ele considera uma camisinha usada? — Lily perguntou na esperança de que tivesse um outro jeito que não fosse o que se passava pelos seus pensamentos no momento.

Novamente, o barulho dos celulares se fez presente no quarto do hotel. Aquilo definitivamente estava começando a ficar um pouco assustador.

 _"E quando eu digo camisinha usada, é usada para o que ela realmente serve. Nada de burlar as regras, detetives! Boa noite."._

— Eu acho que ele considera no sentido literal da sentença, Evans — Potter respondeu.

— Era só o que me faltava... — resmungou a detetive.

— Por quê? Você nunca... — ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não estava a vontade com a situação.

— Mas é claro que sim. Só que não é uma experiência que eu gostaria de repetir.

— Ah sim. — James compreendeu — Isso eu entendo perfeitamente.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável. A situação era de todo constrangedora. Afinal, isso implicava numa coisa que eles tentavam evitar mais que qualquer outra coisa.

A primeira – e única – vez de Lily havia sido na faculdade e a garota não sentira absolutamente nada além da dor de perder seu hímen. O que fora motivo suficiente para ela se convencer que relacionamentos de qualquer tipo eram completamente desnecessários e que devia se concentrar nos estudos e sua futura profissão.

Com James não fora diferente, exceto pelo fato de que ele não sentira nenhuma dor. Ouvira tanto dos amigos a experiência do sexo e criara tantas expectativas que na hora acabou sendo um fiasco. Pelo menos conseguira dar conta o suficiente para terminar o ato e não sair humilhado do episódio.

— Sabe... — Lily quebrou o silêncio — porque não pensamos um pouco sobre o que sabemos e nos preocupamos com isso mais tarde?

— Certo. — concordou Potter. Ele pegou suas anotações enquanto a outra pegava as suas e o livro que encontraram na biblioteca. James o apanhou, curioso, e começou a folheá-lo.

— Bem, — a ruiva se concentrou — Ele é um cara que tem muito dinheiro para estar pagando esse hotel para nós.

— De fato. — concordou o moreno — A única maneira de eu passar uma noite nesse hotel era se Sirius me pagasse. — olhou para a mulher a sua frente que o repreendia silenciosamente por ter sido interrompida — Ok, desculpa. — voltou sua atenção para "Arrogante Irresistível".

— Ele claramente tem algum problema pela maneira como está tratando tudo isso — ela resmungou algo com camisinha usada antes de continuar — E ele também parece nos conhecer muito bem, visto que...

— Por Agatha Christie — James exclamou.

— O que foi? — Lily voltou-lhe a atenção.

— É um livro erótico!

— Você está falando sério? — ela não podia acreditar que tinha sido interrompida por outra bobagem.

— Olha só isso! — ele lhe deu o livro para que pudesse ler também.

Lily relanceou sobre algumas páginas e confirmou o fato. O casal parecia transar em todos os capítulos.

— O que ele quer com tudo isso? — ela não sabia mais o que pensar.

Potter pegou o romance de volta e abriu novamente na página que estivera lendo.

— É estranho. Quer dizer... Vem aqui — ele puxou Evans para mais perto — Aqui diz que o cara ficava excitado só de olhar para o que a garota vestia.

Lily corou quando os olhos de James Potter passaram avaliadores sobre o seu corpo.

— O que você está fazendo, Potter?

— Eu quero entender o livro. Olha só. Também fala que a mulher se sente excitada pela maneira como o parceiro olha para ela.

A Evans pegou o livro e começou a avaliá-lo da mesma maneira que James.

— Tire a camisa — ela ordenou.

— O quê? — o outro a encarou, surpreso.

— Agora eu também quero entender. Tire a camisa!

Um pouco receoso, James fez o que ela lhe pediu.

— Posso? — Lily perguntou com uma mão estendida em sua direção.

 _Ela queria tocá-lo._

— Pode. — respondeu.

A pequena mão da detetive Evans encostou no peitoral do detetive Potter e começou a deslizar pela pele, provocando pequenos arrepios. Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram por um instante, estudando a reação um do outro. James então lembrou do que tinha lido e foi em direção a blusa de Lily.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha numa pergunta silenciosa, na qual ela lhe concedeu e então ele começou a subir o tecido até que estivesse fora do corpo dela, revelando o simples sutiã preto que trajava. Assim como a ruiva continuava a percorrer o seu corpo, James passou dedos pela pele dela, vagarosamente num carinho leve que, por incrível que pareça, Lily gostou.

— Sabe, — ela confessou — eu não fiz isso antes da minha primeira vez. Foi tudo tão rápido.

— Uma vez Sirius me disse que um sexo sem uma boa preliminar não é um bom sexo.

Os dois riram.

— Pode ter sido por isso então.

— Você quer tentar? — ele questionou cauteloso.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Talvez você deva pegar a camisinha no estoque do banheiro.

James se levantou e foi até lá, enquanto Lily pegava o livro e lia mais sobre o que a personagem principal fazia durante o ato. _Não podia ser tão difícil, certo?_

Quando o moreno voltou, ela já havia tirado os sapatos e a calça, ficando só com a lingerie que não combinava. Ele estacou e, observando a mulher semi nua sobre a cama, finalmente sentiu algo pressionar sua calça.

Ao ver a maneira como James a olhava, Lily imediatamente sentiu o coração se acelerar numa crescente expectativa sobre o que estava por vir.

— O estoque é bem grande — foi o que Potter conseguiu dizer trazendo em mãos pelo menos uns seis preservativos.

Ela sorriu um tanto insegura, enquanto o outro voltava para a cama.

— Eu fiquei pensando... Acho que começamos isso da maneira errada. — a garota confessou.

— Por quê?

— Bem, os beijos sempre acontecem primeiro, não? — encarou-o com os olhos verdes receosos, porém brilhantes.

— Ah, certo, acho que sim.

Lily então tirou os óculos dele, delicadamente, e pousou-os sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e, assim, devagar, aproximou-se do homem a sua frente cerrando os olhos.

Quando seus lábios encostaram-se, os dois sentiram um estranho frio na barriga. E mesmo achando tudo aquilo completamente bizarro, eles gostaram. E permitiram-se aprofundar o beijo. Era uma coisa quente, que os deixava ansiosos por mais daquilo. Talvez porque os dois eram tão parecidos no que pensavam, o que estava acontecendo parecia natural. Os dedos se emaranhando nos cabelos do outro. Os corpos se aproximando mais. As línguas unidas, comemorando a queda dos muros que eles mesmos haviam construído.

— O livro — Lily ofegou quando se separaram — O livro diz...

— Esqueça o livro. — James interrompeu — Acho que apenas temos que sentir... — e voltou a colar as duas bocas.

O que se deu para frente foi natural. Eles apenas finalmente se deixaram levar pelas emoções. A primeira vez. Em muito tempo.

E tudo isso, ao amanhecer, resultou em nada menos que três camisinhas usadas e devidamente presas, em cima da cômoda do hotel. E ao despertarem e se encararem naquela manhã de quatorze de fevereiro, eles simplesmente riram.

— De todas as coisas que eu havia planejado para o Valentine's Day, a última era acordar ao lado de Lily Evans depois de ter transado com ela boa parte da noite.

Lily riu ainda mais.

— Devo concordar. Mas ainda sim, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda me sinto diferente das outras pessoas. O que, graças a Conan Doyle, me alivia muito.

Foi a vez de James rir.

— Com toda a certeza. — concordou a puxando por debaixo das cobertas para lhe dar um beijo.

Um beijo que logo foi interrompido pelos celulares tocando. Os dois se separaram e pareceram se lembrar do motivo de tudo aquilo e que algumas pessoas poderiam estar correndo perigo por algum lugar de Londres.

 _"Bom dia, pombinhos._

 _Espero que tenham apreciado a noite, mas infelizmente está na hora do recreio acabar e de vocês voltarem ao trabalho._

 _12-49 30-500 4-310 70-104 43-223 44-23 110-110 3-44 17-85 96-478 22-505 84-203 302-175 59-416 137-94 258-67 28-200 47-345 169-15 287-288 65-174 81-437 7-80 71-317_

 _Boa sorte, detetives."._

— Um código por números. — James estava confuso.

— Eu acho que sei o que é! — Lily rapidamente saiu da cama, ainda nua e se pôs a procurar algo pelo quarto.

— O que você está procurando? — ele perguntou enquanto apreciava o corpo da parceira se movendo pelo lugar.

— Papel, caneta e o livro que pegamos na Biblioteca Britânica — falou ela já apanhando os objetos e voltando para a cama.

— E o que você acha que seja?

— Bem, eu vi uma vez em um episódio de Sherlock...

— Você está falando sério que sua ideia está baseada num episódio de uma série?

— Não é qualquer série! É Sherlock! Simplesmente a melhor série de todos os tempos! Eu e Remus assistimos a esse episódio juntos e o código usado era algo parecido com isso. E mesmo assim, o código mostrado no episódio é baseado em um dos romances de Conan Doyle, O Vale do Medo.

— E como funciona esse código então? — Potter perguntou ainda duvidoso da situação.

— Simples. Cada par de números é uma palavra. O primeiro número corresponde a uma palavra na ordem que ela aparece em determinada página, que é definida pelo segundo número.

— Faz sentido.

Evans, então, começou a desvendar o enigma no pedaço de papel que pegara.

 _"Que tal passar o Valentie's Day com a melhor vista da cidade de Londres? Creio que a Roda do Milênio tem muito a oferecer."_

— A London Eye é chamada de Roda do Milênio, não? — o moreno questionou pensando na sentença.

— É sim! — respondeu ela animada.

Quando os dois começaram a levantar da cama, um estalido veio da porta e o recepcionista entrou tranquilamente, fazendo Lily gritar de surpresa, por ainda estar sem roupa.

— Mil perdões — ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido — Vim somente avisá-los de que a porta já está aberta e vocês já podem sair do hotel.

— Obrigado — James agradeceu um pouco contrariado.

— Mas que cara de pau! — a ruiva exclamou quando o homem foi embora.

— Ele não parava de olhar para você... — falou indignado.

— Ciúmes, Potter? — a mulher lhe direcionou um sorriso malicioso, mas por dentro se sentia surpresa por ter gostado disso.

— Calada, Evans.

O caminho até a London Eye foi feito rapidamente, de táxi. O local estava um pouco mais movimentado que o costume, uma vez que vários casais quiseram fazer esse passeio por conta do Valentine's Day.

— E o que faremos aqui, exatamente? — Lily perguntou e novamente os celulares tocaram, como se estivessem somente esperando que fosse feita a pergunta.

 _"Aproveitando o clima romântico que se instalou no dia de hoje, o que vocês terão que fazer aí é tirar uma foto como um típico casal londrino, aproveitando o dia de hoje!"_

— Vem cá, esse cara acha que é um cupido ou o quê? — James reclamou.

— Vamos de uma vez. Ele parou de mandar aquelas imagens de empurrãozinho e eu não sei se fico aliviada ou preocupada...

Os dois pagaram os bilhetes e entraram em uma cabine. O passeio demorava pelo menos trinta minutos. E eles estavam muito nervosos. Não sabiam o que pensar sobre tudo o que acontecera. Eram um casal realmente ou só estavam apenas fingindo para um psicopata?

— Então... O que você sugere? — Potter perguntou com o celular na mão.

— Um beijo? — Evans arriscou e ele não conseguiu segurar um sorriso maroto.

— Você gostou tanto assim de me agarrar?

— Você fala como se eu tivesse sido a única — e então forçou a voz tentando imitá-lo — _Ah Evans, com você está sendo infinitamente melhor._

Ainda sorrindo convencido, ele a puxou para mais perto, abraçando-a. Uma coisa incrivelmente bizarra passou pela sua cabeça na hora e simplesmente não conseguiu segurar sua língua:

— Sabe, eu acho que isso é uma coisa com a qual eu conseguiria viver muito bem.

— E eu definitivamente tenho que concordar.

Então os dois deram fim à distância que ainda os separava e se beijaram.

Ali, no meio de tantos casais, eles inevitavelmente, pareceram como um. Aproveitando um Valentine's Day. E mesmo depois de já terem a foto que precisavam , os dois aproveitaram o resto do passeio como qualquer casal ali dentro. Namorando.

Ao saírem da London Eye, eles receberam novamente uma mensagem.

 _"Acho que nossas 24hs se esgotaram, não? Bem, isso agora é irrelevante. Porém devo dizer que o detetive Potter tem um ótimo Whisky Escocês. Por que vocês não se juntam a nós em um brinde?"_

James e Lily se entreolharam assustados, entendendo o que aquilo queria dizer. O psicopata, ou dois como parecia ser agora, estava na casa do detetive.

— Como? — foi o que se perguntaram antes de entrarem em mais um táxi.

— Eu não sei. Quer dizer, esses caras parecem saber de absolutamente tudo da nossa vida. Livros que foram citados. Séries que assistimos, onde moramos... — Lily pensou.

— É quase como se fossem... — os olhos de ambos se encontraram novamente e eles finalmente se deram conta do que estava em suas caras o tempo todo.

— FILHOS DA MÃE.

Então, quando adentraram no apartamento de Potter, não foi com surpresa que os dois encararam Sirius Black e Remus Lupin sentados no sofá com um copo de whisky na mão.

— Acho que eles acabaram descobrindo tudo, Moony. — Black falou como se aquilo não fosse nada.

— Devo concordar com você, Padfoot.

— Acho bom os dois terem uma ótima explicação para terem armado tudo isso! — James estava furioso.

— Aliás — Lily também o estava — Como os dois se conhecem?

— Elementar, meus caros amigos — a ruiva fechou a cara diante da referência — Nós estamos namorando.

— O QUÊ? — os dois detetives exclamaram incrédulos.

— Não é demais? — Remus indagou pegando na mão do namorado.

— Não entendi o que isso tem a ver com toda essa armação que vocês fizeram para cima da gente.

— Simples. Nós estávamos cansados da rivalidade entre vocês e como passaríamos todos mais tempo juntos devido ao nosso namoro, decidimos que a melhor maneira de mantermos a paz era que vocês namorassem também. — Lupin deu de ombros.

— Então pensamos em todos esses enigmas para vocês, já que isso é o que vocês fazem de melhor. Obviamente eram temáticos com o dia. Livro de romance, foto de casal, camisinhas... Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham trazido tudo. — Black fez uma tentativa de sorriso psicótico.

Lily tirou tudo da bolsa. O livro, o celular de James com a foto e... As três camisinhas.

— Definitivamente a noite de vocês foi boa, hein? — os dois casais sorriram maliciosamente.

— Não que seja da sua conta — a ruiva comentou.

— É assim que vocês nos agradecem? — Padfoot falou ultrajado.

— Mas e as fotos dos membros decepados? — Potter questionou confuso.

— Internet, meu caro Potter — Moony respondeu.

— O que acham de sairmos para beber em comemoração? — Sirius perguntou animado.

James e Lily se entreolharam, o entendimento se fazendo entre eles.

— Na verdade, temos outros planos... — Evans comentou

— Tudo bem, fica para a próxima então... — o casal se despediu.

Ao fechar a porta do apartamento, Potter olhou para a parceira e perguntou, malicioso:

— Qual cena do livro você quer tentar hoje?


End file.
